The invention relates to cooling systems for computers, and particularly, to a cooling system designed to prevent condensation within the computer.
It has been customary among at least some computer manufacturers to generally assume a 56.degree. F. dew point (or other designated temperature) in the computer room environment, and to shut down the system when the room, or individual computer cabinets, reach 56.degree. or 57.degree.. Accordingly, users of these computer systems have been required to maintain the computer rooms at least above the 56.degree. F. estimated dew point temperature 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.
With the increasing costs of energy, however, many users want to relax the computer room environmental controls on weekends and at other times, and also to lower building temperatures in winter and relax air conditioning in the summer to reduce their escalating heating and cooling costs.
The problem presented has been to enable users to relax their environmental computer room controls while still preventing condensation within the computers.